


Akatsuki's Clothing Maker

by PandarenSoul



Category: Naruto
Genre: Agender Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, akatsuki centric fic, like the akasuki couldn't just go to a reguler place to buy their coats, so they would have to hire someone, this was some idea I had at like 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandarenSoul/pseuds/PandarenSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Daremo an s-ranked ninja who has a flee on sight order in all villages bingo books and works for the Akatsuki.<br/>The problem thought is they aren't even a ninja</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akatsuki's Clothing Maker

How did it come to this. It was a normal day for me in my small house on the borders of multiple countries. I was working on my latest order of flank jackets for a village when this very pretty woman came to me and handed me a stack of cash to make 10 matching long black cloat’s that could handle s ranked fighting. 

I never knew that somehow me being a neutral and taking this order would put me in the bingo books for a flee on sight order and ANBU coming after me whenever I had to go into a village to get supplies.

Because apparently me making jackets turned me into an enemy of everyone.

Fuck my life.


End file.
